Races of Avra'el
The World of Avra'el and the Continent of Araph are home to eight different Races. Four of these races were forged from elemental thrones when Avra'el was formed and are known as the Alaman. The Tal'a and the Tal'tho were created out of Light and Dark with the Tal'shi being their bastard offspring. Together they are known as the Tal'. Humans however, are a race that the Tal' advanced to what they are now and thus are not associated with any throne of power. The Races *Humans - Evolved by the Tal' *Cryta- Born of the Throne of Fire *Morath - Born of the Throne of Earth *Elast - Born of the Throne of Air *Sarra - Born of the Throne of Water *Tal'a - Born of the Throne of Light *Tal'shi - Born of the Throne of Shadows *Tal'tho - Born of the Throne of Darkness Humans Humans are the newest race to Avra'el having been cultivated by the Tal' for work on plantations. Humans stand at an average of 5 feet 8 inches with male Humans being somewhat taller. As the Humans were not born of a particular throne, nor do they have the historical basis that the other Races do, Humans are naturally not skilled at any particular thing, but also not hampered in any particular way. In fact, due to not having a particular affinity, humans are often more robust and flexible than their magical counterparts. At Level 1: 20 Health. 20 Stamina. +3 Health/Level and +3 Stamina/Level Skill Bonuses: +1 to Endurance. +20 to Language Skill (Hume), +4 to Language Skill (Trader) Cryta The Cryta were born of the elemental throne of Fire. They stand at an average six feet with a slender build, and have no hair. The male Cryta stands several inches taller on average than the female Cryta and weighs only slightly more. Their skin is of the darker hues and occasionally resembles a scaley hide. Being born of the throne of fire, the average Cryta has a basic proficiency in the magery of fire and is skilled with the sword, often combining the two to make exceptional Swordmages. The Cryta formed an upper class with the Tal'a in the Empire of Araph and controled much of the military and governmental structure. After the great rebellion the Cryta were reduced. At Level 1: 18 Health. 17 Stamina. +2 Health/Level and +3 Stamina/Level Skill Bonuses: +1 to Weapon Proficiency (Longsword), +2 to Fire Magic, +20 to Language Skill (Crytan), +8 to Language Skill (Trader) Morath The Morath were born of the elemental throne of Earth. At Level 1: 25 Health. 10 Stamina +4 Health/Level and +1 Stamina/Level Skill Bonuses: +1 to Weapon Proficiency (Axe OR Hammer), +2 to Earth Magic, +20 to Language Skill (Morathi), +7 to Language Skill (Trader) Elast The Elast were born of the elemental throne of Air. At Level 1: 11 Health. 24 Stamina +1 Health/Level and +4 Stamina/Level Skill Bonuses: +1 to Weapon Proficiency (Bow), +2 to Air Magic, +20 to Language Skill (Ela'), +14 to Language Skill (Trader) Sarra The Sarra were born of the elemental throne of Water. At Level 1: 17 Health. 18 Stamina +2 Health/Level and +3 Stamina/Level Skill Bonuses: +1 to Navigation, +2 to Water Magic, +20 to Language Skill (Sarric), +10 to Language Skill (Trader) The Tal' Tal'a At Level 1: 20 Health. 15 Stamina +2 Health/Level and +3 Stamina/Level Skill Bonuses: +1 to Summoning Magic, +2 to Perception, +20 to Language Skill (High Speech), +2 to Language Skill (Trader) Tal'shi At Level 1: 25 Health. 15 Stamina +3 Health/Level and +3 Stamina/Level Skill Bonuses: +1 to Shadow Magic, +20 to Language Skill (Common), +12 to Language Skill (Trader) Tal'tho At Level 1: 15 Health. 20 Stamina +3 Health/Level and +2 Stamina/Level Skill Bonuses: +1 to Shadow Magic, +2 to Insight, +20 to Language Skill (Low Speech), +8 to Language Skill (Trader)